


Fic - The Life of a Man - Yassen Gregorovich / Alex Rider

by DorsetGirl



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl





	Fic - The Life of a Man - Yassen Gregorovich / Alex Rider

_**Fic - The Life of a Man - Yassen Gregorovich / Alex Rider**_  
.  
Definitely an experiment, this one! Based on characters in the [**Alex Rider**](http://www.alexrider.com) books by Anthony Horowitz, and totally inspired by [](http://suzie-shooter.livejournal.com/profile)[**suzie_shooter**](http://suzie-shooter.livejournal.com/) whose fantastic fics introduced me to this pairing. (Please note that this fic is not to be compared to hers, which are much better!) 100 words. White Cortina / No Warnings Required.

 **The Life of a Man**

~

Looking back, it was just a list.

~

A contact. A note. A name.

A date. A place. No reason.

Yorkshire, Connecticut, Novograd. Alex was there on that one. They’d exchanged a smile.

A gun. A kill. A getaway.

~

A fee. A rest.

Waiting. Planning.

~

Waiting.

~

Another note. Another kill. A glimpse of Alex.

~

A fee. A safe house. Planning.

Waiting.

~

A date. A place. A kill. This time Alex was close enough to touch. He hadn’t.

A new apartment. Waiting.

~

Another name. Another kill. They’d been on the same plane home. A second glance.

~

A sofa. Two coffee cups.

Home.

~

  
[   
](http://www.statcounter.com/)   



End file.
